


台北一夜

by oneFinite



Category: RPS, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneFinite/pseuds/oneFinite
Summary: 七月的风暖暖的 连云都变热热的
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship, 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 4





	台北一夜

七月底的台湾多雨，湿热。  
结束了今晚的夜市之行，郑云龙带着一身的疲惫和满足回到酒店，疲惫的是行程，满足的是美食。  
酒店住的是套房，现在是房子大了生活越来越好，外出住宿也不会被马虎对待了。  
郑云龙躺在小客厅的沙发上歇了一小会儿，抓了把自己的头发，高温闷热的天气让忙碌了一天的他一身黏腻感，头发也汗湿了不少。  
起身，走向浴室。

台北机场，一架从北京直飞的飞机平缓降落。  
一辆黑色的保姆车行驶在繁华的大道上，车里面的人戴着鸭舌帽低头看着手机，手机屏幕的光映在他的脸上。  
他在刷微博，搜索栏上的名字正是此刻正在酒店浴室洗澡的那位。  
手指在屏幕上滑动着，突然停了动作，是郑云龙在台北夜市的照片，郑云龙一只手里拿着一包吃的东西，另一只手拿着一根长竹签。阿云嘎点开大图盯着这张照片看了良久，仿佛是在仔细辨认照片里的人吃的是什么食物。  
返回，继续往下看，还有视频。阿云嘎点开视频看起来，视频声音很嘈杂，人很多。能看见郑云龙悠然自得地边逛边吃，前面还有一个摄影师扛着摄像机对着他拍。  
视频声音吸引到了旁边的工作人员，经纪人探了个头看了一眼说：“他们现在应该差不多收工了吧。”  
阿云嘎这时才抬起头看了看窗外点头，“应该吧。” 退出微博，点开了微信，点开置顶的消息栏，最新一条消息还是自己刚下飞机时发的那条“我到了”。  
点下对话框，手指在屏幕上输入起来：“你房间号是多少？”  
半响，对面还是没有回应。阿云嘎把手机收起来，头靠在窗户上闭目养神，脑子里又浮现了刚刚看的那张照片。

咔嗒，浴室门开了。  
郑云龙穿着浴袍擦着头发从热气腾腾的浴室里走出来。除去了一身的汗，整个人感觉轻松了不少。  
走到小冰箱那儿拿了一听从夜市里带回来的这里本土的台湾啤酒，回来的时候第一时间就放进去冰了。  
打开拉罐，郑云龙喝了一大口，砸吧两下，味道就还行吧，但是不够冰，还要再放一会儿，郑云龙在心里评价到。  
郑云龙一手拿着啤酒一手擦着头发，总觉得自己好像漏了什么事没做。  
这时门铃声响起，郑云龙把酒搁在茶几上去开门，“谁啊？”  
“龙哥，是我！”是助理的声音，郑云龙把门打开，“怎么了？”  
助理抱着好几件衣服往里走，边走边说：“刚刚给你发信息，说我把你明天需要的衣服给你整理好了，现在给你送过来，你没回。”  
“哦，我刚洗完澡，没看到。”郑云龙开始寻找不知道被他扔到哪儿去了的手机，他终于想起来什么事了，他忘了联系阿云嘎。  
“诶，对了，嘎子他们是不是到了啊？”郑云龙在沙发上开始翻找。  
助理整理着衣服，“是啊，到了。现在都应该快到酒店了吧。龙哥，我放这儿了啊，走了，你早点休息，明天还要拍摄。”  
郑云龙终于在沙发扶手边的缝隙里找到了自己的手机，“嗯嗯，辛苦你了，你也早点休息。”  
助理离开了，郑云龙看着自己手机界面好几条消息提醒，除了助理的还有两条。  
“我到了”  
“你房间号多少？”  
郑云龙翘着二郎腿坐到沙发上，又一手拿过啤酒喝起来，懒得打字，按住语音键，“1206，你到啦。刚洗澡去了，才看到手机。”

酒店大堂门外，黑色保姆车停住。  
阿云嘎一下车就感受到一阵热浪向他袭来，快步走进酒店，等工作人员办理入住。  
“叮”，消息提醒的声音响起，阿云嘎拿起手机一看，点开语音耳朵贴着听筒。  
经纪人把房卡递给他，1208，正好。  
“等会儿还有什么事吗？”阿云嘎问道，“如果不是什么重要的就不用问我了。”  
经纪人看了下手机里的文件，“没什么，就是一些明天的拍摄行程。”  
“那发给我就行了，我自己看就可以了。”阿云嘎抢着说。  
经纪人挑了挑眉，“干嘛？你急什么？”阿云嘎摇摇头，“没啊，时间不早了，早点休息，女士就要多休息。”经纪人还是用怀疑的眼神继续看着他，“真没事，你帮我把东西搁房间就行了，我去看看大龙。” 经纪人心里想：你最好是。

郑云龙一个人在房间里，喝着啤酒觉得好像有点儿过于安静了，看着面前的电视机，决定把它打开。摸了半天也没摸到开机键在哪儿，“奇怪了，这电视怎么弄啊？”  
在郑云龙思索着是放弃还是继续的时候，门铃又响了。  
“嗯？还有什么事儿吗？”郑云龙以为助理又有什么事，直接把门一开。  
还没看清对方的脸的，郑云龙只觉得整个人被往前一拉，接着就是一转被人压在进门处的墙上，随即就听到门被踢上的声音。  
后脑勺被人用手垫着，鼻间闻到的是自己熟悉的味道，“吓我一跳，干嘛啊？”  
“唔...”话才刚说完，嘴就被堵上了。  
阿云嘎的唇压下来，不那么温柔地在郑云龙的唇上碾压了两下，直奔主题，用舌顶开唇缝撬开郑云龙的牙关，冲他的口腔里侵略扫荡，揽在腰上的手在收紧。  
舌尖扫过上颚，又挑逗着对方的舌尖与他玩着追逐游戏，郑云龙故意躲开，阿云嘎穷追不舍，整个人又把郑云龙往墙上压了压。郑云龙穿着酒店的薄底拖鞋，阿云嘎穿着加底的运动鞋在身高上略微赢过了对方，郑云龙被压迫得微微抬起了下巴，抬手环住了阿云嘎的腰。  
唇舌分开时，还带出了几丝银丝。  
阿云嘎摘了帽子扔到旁边的柜子上，抵着郑云龙的额头，“喝酒了。”手抓了抓他的头发，发丝还是湿润的。  
“一罐儿都没喝完。”郑云龙立马伸出一根手指表示自己并没有想大喝特喝的意思。  
阿云嘎看着面前这根手指，把它含进嘴里。温热的口腔里湿滑的舌头舐舔着手指，围绕着手指打转，郑云龙感觉到它重复着刚刚它在自己口腔里的动作，他正想着把手指扯出来，却被阿云嘎用牙齿咬住。  
“干嘛啊？脏不脏啊。”郑云龙又扯了一下还是被咬住了，抬手给了阿云嘎肩膀一下。  
阿云嘎放开他的手指，目光从眼睛慢慢向下移到锁骨，埋下头吮吸亲吻起来。  
腰上的手松开，扯开了浴袍的带子，撩开来。房间里的冷空气直接贴上了郑云龙的皮肤，引得他一阵战栗。  
“啊，没穿啊~”阿云嘎侧过头咬住郑云龙的耳垂说到。  
“哪儿没穿了！内裤不算裤子吗！”郑云龙说着就要把浴袍带子重新系起来，又被阿云嘎扣住了手腕压到墙上。  
阿云嘎的目光大喇喇地在他身上扫视起来，虽然说都坦诚相见过无数次了，但是这么赤裸裸地扫视也把郑云龙看得耳根子有点儿红了。  
“你是在安检...”又一次被迫闭嘴。  
这次是轻轻的，阿云嘎温柔地覆上去，用舌尖细细描绘着郑云龙的唇形，他一贯喜欢这样做。吮吸完上唇，齿咬两下下唇，只流转于唇外。郑云龙被他这样亲着总觉得心痒痒的，忍不住探出舌尖邀请对方，这下换成阿云嘎躲开了。  
“嗯？”郑云龙微张的唇露出一点舌尖，一双水汪汪的大眼睛不解地看着阿云嘎好不委屈。  
阿云嘎没回答他，松开扣住他的一只手，直接摸上郑云龙的胸，不紧不慢地抓揉起来，轻哼声从郑云龙的口中溢出。阿云嘎在他鼻尖上亲了一下，又在脸颊上吻了一下，接着是侧颈、锁骨、胸口。细细碎碎的亲吻在郑云龙胸前落下，一只手在他胸上作乱，另一只手早就伸进浴袍里在后腰处抚摸半天了。  
手指在乳晕上打转，乳尖悄然挺立起来，阿云嘎用鼻尖在那里蹭了蹭，张嘴含住，舌背磨过乳尖的那一刻，郑云龙情不自禁呻吟出声，阿云嘎又用力吮吸了一下。  
“啊...”  
郑云龙一只手抚上阿云嘎的后脑勺，骨节分明的手指插入黑发中。阿云嘎只停留在右边，始终不碰左边，让他很不舒服，郑云龙抓着阿云嘎的头发轻轻往外扯了扯，“去里面。”

阿云嘎把郑云龙压在床上，此时浴袍已经完全散开。郑云龙洗完澡里面就穿着一条内裤，滑嫩的大腿内侧紧贴着牛仔裤粗糙的质感，下身已经起了反应，鼓起一团，阿云嘎俯下身子，让两人的下身贴得更紧。  
“帮我把皮带解开。”阿云嘎贴着郑云龙的唇说道。  
郑云龙偏过头，用手撑起身来，身子往后移，整个人坐在了床上，阿云嘎双手撑在他两旁，继续向他靠近。  
“你自己不会解啊？每次非要我解。”郑云龙拒绝了这个帮忙。  
阿云嘎蹬了鞋，跪着腿上了床，“这不是让你有一种拆礼物的感觉嘛。”阿云嘎抓过郑云龙的手放在皮带上。金属声响起，郑云龙还是顺从地帮他解开了。

“嗯...啊...”郑云龙躺在床上，下身被人用手搓揉着，胸前被唇舌不停地抚慰，舒服得他仰着头喘息连连。  
但是胸前的人好像越来越用力，“嘶！”郑云龙吃痛一声，阿云嘎咬住他的乳头用力扯了一下。  
“你干什么？！”郑云龙推开阿云嘎的头。  
阿云嘎直勾勾地看着郑云龙的眼睛，但手并没有停下来还在继续揉弄着，“你知道吗，我今天在网上看到你逛夜市的照片儿了。”  
“哦？是吗？”郑云龙有点儿懵，这之间是有什么联系吗？  
“你知道你再怎么穿，也遮不住它吗。”说完用手指掐了郑云龙的乳尖一下，痛得郑云龙一手拍上去，“痛！”  
阿云嘎低下头舔了舔刚刚被他掐的乳尖，“大龙，你说它都这么大了，会不会是里面有奶了啊？”  
“你说什么乱七...啊！”被玩弄了已久的乳头已经变得敏感无比，突然又被阿云嘎用力一吮吸，刺激得郑云龙头皮发麻。  
“有奶给不给我喝。”阿云嘎把乳头从嘴里吐出来，抬起头目光炯然地盯着郑云龙。  
见郑云龙不说话，他下身用力一顶，粗糙的裤子隔着内裤一磨惹得郑云龙呻吟出声。  
“给不给？”阿云嘎又问了一遍。  
“...给。”  
“给谁喝？”  
“你，给你喝。”  
阿云嘎用手在郑云龙下身活动起来，动作温柔细致。隔着内裤小心地揉弄着，单薄的布料上已经从里面浸湿了一小块，阿云嘎用大拇指在那一块慢慢地打着转，郑云龙被他磨得有点儿受不了了，抬起一条腿勾住阿云嘎的腰。  
美人自己主动送上门来，哪有不接的道理。阿云嘎扯下他的裤头，早已发硬的性器迫不及待地弹了出来打在阿云嘎的小腹上，阿云嘎用手握住慢慢的撸动起来。  
“啊...快点，嘎子。”郑云龙催促道。  
阿云嘎开始使坏，大拇指在前端刮蹭两下，又把马眼堵住，刺激得郑云龙身体一阵发麻。  
“这么快？想射吗？”说完又用温热的掌心在发硬的茎头上磨了一圈，“那你求求我。”  
“求你了，快放开啊。”  
“宝贝，叫声好听的。”  
“哥...哥哥，嘎子哥哥，快放开啊。”郑云龙在快要射精时被人生生抑制，崩溃的情绪席卷整个大脑，说的话都带着点儿哭腔了。  
“怎么听上去这么小可怜呢，嘎子哥哥错了啊，马上帮你。”  
阿云嘎低下头直接去一个深喉，温热湿润的口腔一下让郑云龙联想到了台北天气，想到了今晚的台北，他感觉自己整个人仿佛被包裹住了一样。茎身被湿滑的舌头贴着，在触碰到喉头的软肉的一瞬间，郑云龙忍不住就直接射了出来。  
阿云嘎撤退得快，但还是被射了一些在嘴里，他伸手在床头扯了两张纸吐了出来，看了看自己墨绿的上衣沾上的乳白色精液，俯下身去嘴贴着郑云龙的耳朵，“大龙，你看你把我衣服弄脏了，这是要赔的。”  
郑云龙的思维还处在射精的快感中，下意识抬起手抱住了阿云嘎。阿云嘎顺势把人从床上捞起来，自己跪立在床上，让他靠在自己身上。  
“那你要我怎么赔你？”郑云龙头抵在阿云嘎的颈窝处蹭了蹭，像一个在讨好主人的小动物。  
阿云嘎双手把住郑云龙的肩把他推开一点，下床自己完全解开裤子脱掉衣服，褪下内裤，赤身裸体站在床前。下身紫红色的性器发硬立起，柱身上的青筋突起，蓄势待发。  
阿云嘎抓住郑云龙的两条小腿把人往面前一扯，郑云龙双手及时撑住才没倒下去。阿云嘎一只手揉了揉他的脑袋，用诱导的语气说：“你帮我舔舔它，你看他多难受啊。”  
郑云龙双手覆上阿云嘎的腹肌，伸出舌头在腹肌上游走了一圈，在肚脐的位置打转，又试探地舔了两下肚脐眼，感觉到身前人的小腹突然收紧。阿云嘎感受着小腹的动静，呼吸渐渐加重，阴茎也越发涨得大起来。  
硬得发烫的性器打在郑云龙的侧下颌处，提醒他快点。郑云龙用一只手扶起，舌头慢慢在柱身上舐舔着，灵活的小舌从底到头舔了个遍，手也没停，一直揉弄着囊袋，郑云龙突然在茎头处吸了一口，这一口吸得阿云嘎是头皮发麻，抚摸着郑云龙的手力气都不禁加重起来，郑云龙抬起头看着阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎摸摸他的头，带着鼓励：“真棒，继续。”   
郑云龙用手扶着炽热的硬物张开嘴慢慢吞了进去，小心地收着自己的小尖牙。他口活不太好，阿云嘎很少让他做这个，为了避免伤到他的嗓子。郑云龙小心地吞咽着，口腔被塞得满满的，越往里送舌根就被压住，一股想干呕的感觉突然袭来，郑云龙立刻把口中的性器吐了出来，咳得眼眶都红了，眼睛里闪着点点泪光，眼角飞红。  
阿云嘎心软了下面更硬了，伸手给他抹掉眼角的泪花，“不弄了，咱不弄了啊。”  
“带东西了吗？”阿云嘎问，郑云龙指向枕头。阿云嘎掀开枕头拿出润滑剂和安全套，拿了一个递给郑云龙，“帮我套上。”  
郑云龙接过，撕开包装袋拿出套子，薄薄的一层橡胶，套好安全套，又凉又滑的润滑油沾了满手。阿云嘎抓过他的手一起抚慰他的性器，一边亲吻他。

郑云龙被抬起大腿倒在床上，阿云嘎挤了一大坨润滑剂在手上向他后穴探去。一根手指刚伸进去一个指节迅速被肠壁包裹起来，手指在里面慢慢动起来，又往里面挤进去一些。  
“放松一点，你不欢迎它吗？都这么久了还这么紧，像第一次。”阿云嘎用另一只手拍了郑云龙屁股一下，劲儿不大但发出的声音却很响，啪的一声在安静的房间里不断被放大。  
郑云龙脸上红得让人分不出是情欲还是羞的，“少说骚话！”  
阿云嘎挑眉，“好，不说，做。”说着就把手指拿出来，性器对着穴口要进去。  
郑云龙吓得抬手抱住阿云嘎的脖子，撒娇着说道：“别啊！”  
阿云嘎抱住郑云龙，一手抬着腿一手搂着腰，“那你自己来。”  
郑云龙还没反应过来，两人上下就换了位置。阿云嘎挪了下位置，靠在床头上看着坐在自己身上的郑云龙，凑上去吻他，手指再次探进那个温暖紧致的地方快速地开拓起来，另一只手在郑云龙身前帮他不停撸动起来。  
“啊...啊...”郑云龙感受到身后的手指在不断增加。  
阿云嘎一个使坏，对着某一处轻轻用力一按。  
“啊！”一阵快感直袭大脑，直接射了出来，精液尽数喷在阿云嘎手上，郑云龙趴到阿云嘎身上，“不干了，不干了。你就知道在床上欺负我。”  
“这可不行，你是爽了两次，我还没开始呢。”差不多了，阿云嘎撤出手指，双手钳住郑云龙的腰把他扶起来。  
“乖，坐下去。”  
郑云龙跪坐在阿云嘎身上，他不喜欢这样，因为累。  
后穴因为手指的离开，变得空虚起来。郑云龙又习惯性咬着下嘴皮，还是抬起腰，摸到身后的性器扶起来，慢慢坐下去。后穴渐渐被粗大炙热的硬物填满，但里面更痒了，郑云龙忍不住上下扭动起来，阿云嘎也不断抬起下身像是要进得更深一些。  
“啊...呃啊...”郑云龙呼吸越来越急促，力气也越来越小，但还是不满足，他想要阿云嘎，他想他能用力地进入他，直接一点，更快一点。  
“嘎子...够了好不好。”郑云龙讨好地凑过去亲吻他，嘴巴、下巴、喉结、胸口，还学着像阿云嘎一样舔了舔他的乳头，像一只小猫在撒娇。  
阿云嘎也早就受不了了，当即撤出来，把人按到床上背对着对准插进去，整根没入。  
“啊！”郑云龙爽得整个人都颤动起来，阿云嘎也长舒一口气。  
阿云嘎掐着郑云龙的腰，狠狠操干起来，一下比一下用力，一下比一下深入，顶撞得郑云龙的叫声支离破碎。  
随着阿云嘎动作越来越快，郑云龙的叫声越来越小只剩下无声的喘息，郑云龙双手抱着枕头紧紧攥住。  
“大龙，你里面好湿好热啊。”  
“大龙舒不舒服啊？嗯？”阿云嘎对着那一点不停碾磨着，压得郑云龙受不了。  
“舒...啊...舒服。”  
“那你喜不喜欢啊？”  
“呃啊...喜欢。”  
“喜欢什么啊？”  
见郑云龙不说话，阿云嘎停在他身体里不动了。  
“大龙，说啊，喜欢什么？”阿云嘎直接拔了出来。后穴的空虚感一下席卷了郑云龙，郑云龙抬手去摸阿云嘎，阿云嘎抓住他的手，往他自己的后穴送，郑云龙知道阿云嘎想干嘛，连忙说：“你！喜欢你，喜欢你操我！”  
阿云嘎停住动作，张嘴衔住郑云龙的后颈，如狼王捕食一般。  
“那大龙喜欢我怎么操你，是轻轻的？还是狠狠的呢？”  
“...狠狠的。”说完自暴自弃一般把头埋进了枕头里当起了鸵鸟。  
得到了满意答案的阿云嘎开心地更卖力地在郑云龙身上动起来，终于抵在一处不动射了出来，让郑云龙歇了口气。  
但这口气没歇多久，阿云嘎扯下被灌满的套子扔到床下，又拿过一个自己拆开套在自己还在半硬状态的阴茎上。  
阿云嘎把郑云龙翻过来正面对着自己，抬起他一条腿架到肩上，正面插入，每一次都狠狠撞击在那要命的一点上。  
“啊！不行了...嘎子，不、不行了。”  
“我没有不行啊大龙，你可不能乱说。你说的，喜欢狠狠的。这样，难道不喜欢吗？”说完又一个用力顶了进去。  
郑云龙被做得全身皮肤都在泛红，双手抓着床单，眼角被逼出生理泪水，整个人楚楚可怜。阿云嘎俯身吻掉他眼角的泪水，又一路轻轻地吻下来停在胸口，看着已经被玩弄到有些红肿乳尖，张嘴含住。  
郑云龙夹在他腰间的腿条件反射地夹紧，阿云嘎进得更深了一点。阿云嘎用舌头舔一次，郑云龙颤动一下，身后的后穴就收缩一次，阿云嘎对此玩得不亦乐乎，左边照顾完又去右边。郑云龙受不了了，用手推他的头：“够了。”  
阿云嘎又去舔咬他的喉结处，郑云龙觉得自己像是一个处于危险困境的猎物被猎食者玩弄着。  
阿云嘎的双手在郑云龙的身上游走着，不停抚慰他，胯下动作丝毫没有懈怠，又射了一次。  
被到处点火的郑云龙下身又硬了起来，他自己也很懊恼，用手背遮住自己的双眼。阿云嘎笑了，扯下套子，用手把自己性器上带出来的精液揩下来抹到郑云龙的阴茎上，慢慢撸动起来。  
阿云嘎揽着腰把人抬起来，又翻过去。郑云龙呈一个跪趴的姿势撑在床上，这样的姿势让他觉得有点羞耻，想到了大自然动物的性交。  
他正要抗议说不想这样，刚转过头，就看见阿云嘎直接掰开他的腿，双手托着他的臀搓揉了两下，没有戴套的性器直接闯入。  
郑云龙猝不及防叫了出来，后穴紧缩。没了安全套这层阻碍，里面柔软湿热，不停紧缩的甬道吸得阿云嘎头皮发麻像有电流通过。已经做了许久的身子不用等它适应，便开始快速抽插起来。郑云龙被撞击得前后晃动，脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
阿云嘎覆在郑云龙的背上，伸手撩开郑云龙的头发，捏过他的下巴同他接吻，唇舌交缠的水声，身后撞击囊袋拍打在臀肉上的啪啪声，都在耳边无限放大。  
郑云龙感受着背后阿云嘎胸膛的温热和薄汗。阿云嘎恶趣味地揽着他的腰，抵在深处碾磨着，磨得郑云龙双腿开始发颤手臂都要撑不住了，才放过他。  
最后阿云嘎前后一齐工作，郑云龙才爽快地射了出来，趴在床上一点力气都没有了。  
“乖宝，你是舒坦了，我还没好呢。”阿云嘎趴在他背上啃咬着他的耳垂。  
郑云龙抬手挥开在自己耳边说话的人，“我快累死了，别烦我，我迟早被你榨干！”  
阿云嘎听了郑云龙的话不禁发笑，看着趴在床上逃避的郑云龙，他伸手把郑云龙的双腿并起来，性器插入大腿间快速动作起来，累得已经半睡半醒的郑云龙又被这动作弄得渐渐清醒过来。  
“啊…痛！”一股微凉的液体打在自己腿间，郑云龙心想终于结束了，闭眼睡去。  
阿云嘎起身去浴室拧了两条湿毛巾给郑云龙清理。大腿被磨得有些泛红，阿云嘎小心地拭擦着，怕弄疼了他。看着刚经历了一场激烈性事的郑云龙，本来就未干的头发，脑门上的薄汗，因为汗在灯光下变得有些亮晶晶的皮肤，整个人看上去像才从水里捞起来一样。他慢慢用毛巾给把身子也他擦了一遍，是真的累坏了。  
清理完，阿云嘎捡起被自己扔在地上的套子扔进垃圾桶，回到浴室。  
收拾好一切回到床上，看着已经沉沉睡去的郑云龙，拿过遥控器把空调调高了两度，反手关了灯。  
屋子黑了下来，阿云嘎伸手抱住郑云龙，怀里的人像有意识一样往里钻了钻，两人之间更贴近了。  
“晚安。”阿云嘎在郑云龙的额角上轻轻一吻。


End file.
